


Loyalty Eternal

by Celestriakle



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Reala doesn't want any part in NiGHTS's games.





	Loyalty Eternal

Fwhump. With a giggle and a cry, the two nightmaren fell from the sky, crashing into the fortunately nearby ground.

"Get off of me!" cried Reala, shoving the giggling NiGHTS off of him and scrambling to his feet. She was up just as fast, and latched back onto his arm.

"Come on Reala! Please, play with me!" She started dragging him off, but he snatched his arm back.

"No! Would you quit it?! You know I hate being touched..." He took a couple of steps back, rubbing his arm. She frowned at him, but if he wasn't willing to play her games on equal terms, then... Well, he would just have to play them on hers. A smile spread across her face as she walked towards him, and he backed up, looking suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered innocently, and slapped her hands on his cheeks. "Nothing at all." His reaction was instantaneous: He cried out and slapped her hands away.

"Quit it!" he growled, backing up. "I'm warning you."

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" She wiggled her fingers at him, stepping ever closer, and he grunted as he backed away. Then—she lunged.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, her arms pinned above her head and a heavy weight on her chest. Reala's face hovered inches from her own, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. A low growl rumbled from deep within his chest, but the smile on her face was triumphant. "Now who's touching who, hm?" Her reaction came unexpected; he blinked twice and his grip loosened.

"Ah..." His hands and eyes tightened a moment as his glare flicked off to the side. "Hmph." Abruptly, he released her and flew into the air. "Do not. touch me," he repeated, emphasizing every word, then flew away, leaving her to laugh.

It didn't take long; soon, he stood at the entrance to Wizeman's chambers. It never took long. He didn't even have to knock to be admitted inside. "Master... NiGHTS infuriates me. She keeps touching me." His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and he looked pleadingly up at his master.

"At ease, Reala. She must be tolerated." A hand came up, gently taking the young maren in its gentle curl, and he turned and clung to the middle finger.

"I hate it..." His eyes closed. "I want no one touching me but you, Master..."

Wizeman smiled. "Good boy."


End file.
